What is, LOVE
by SapphireDragonsOnyx13
Summary: So they get back after defeating Gaea, and Nico admits his feelings to Percy with Jason's persuasion. Percy reacts differently then Nico expects, and is happy with the result. Percy goes to talk to Nico again and gets kidnapped, again. Some OC's plus gay & straight romances. Rated T because I'm crazy. Shows only 4 characters, but really I use almost all of the characters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: What did he say?

Percy's POV

We had just landed and gotten out of the ship when Ocatavian started screaming. "You dare think you can stop the rage of the Roman empire!" He was flustered and looked mad. "Octavian last time I checked _I _was praetor, and you were an annoying little brat!" This part made him look as though been bitch slapped. "By the way," she added. "Frank Zhang is now the other praetor. And as our first command, we order you banished. Exiled." She said. "You can't do that to me!" He shrieked in a high pitched voice. "I just did." she replied. he huffed and stormed away. I laughed and so didn't the others. Annabeth walked up beside me and slipped her hand into mine. I smiled and pecked her lips. when I looked up I saw a pained look on Nico's face. He turned and stormed off, Jason at his heels. Piper looked upset. "Don't be upset," I heard Leo say. "It's not as if Nico is _gay_ and would steal your boyfriend." They laughed and walked off. I looked to my right just in time to see Ella, Grover, and Tyson making their way towards me. "Percy!" Tyson cried. "Hey bro!" The way he hugged me it felt as if a bear was squeezing me. Calypso giggled. I looked over and saw her smiling. After our war with Gaea, Leo told us about Calypso and how he wouldn't move an inch until we saved Calypso. Amazingly we succeeded. Tyson smiled gleefully, and then turned and chased Ella. "Perrrrrcy!" Grover said. "Hey G-man." we hugged then talked about Annabeth and I in Tartarus, our job to put Gaea to bed, and how Annabeth and her smarts saved us all. Grover laughed as I over exaggerated Annabeth's actions. At the bonfire, everyone heard each and everyone of our experiences. Leo blamed himself for me and my girlfriend being in Tartarus but we told him it wasn't his fault. he didn't seem to believe us. when we were done I went out for a walk, little did I know that was the last time I'd return to the safety of camp for awhile.

Nico's POV

"Nico you never know until you try!" Jason yelled. "Give Percy a chance and tell him how you feel." Jason rubbed his hand up and down my shoulder. "I'm scared." I whispered. "Just grow the balls and do it!" I nodded and ran off. I sadly bumped into Percy. "Running away again?" he asked sadly. "No, just looking for your sorry ass!" I spat. He looked hurt. "Look," I said. "There is something I need to tell you. I never loved Annabeth Percy, I've always loved _you." I love you Percy. _I thought to myself. For what felt like hurs he did nothing, then. "So, you're _gay_." He said the word as if it was some fatal disease. "Yeah! I'm GAY! You got a problem with that!" tears were rolling down my eyes. "No, thanks for being honest with me Nico. I appreciate it." He walked off, leaving me stunned. "I love you, Percy" I said aloud.

Percy's POV

Percy walked off happy, and a half hour later went to go find Nico, then suddenly, his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I wake up in a strange bed. I can't see anything but black. I hear footsteps and hold absolutely still. "He's hear, Nickolai. what shall we do?" I hear shuffling, then, "So he's a son of Poseidon, and is the boyfriend of my little Greek sister." This part puzzled Percy. What did he mean. "How long are you going lie there and pretend to be asleep. I know you're awake, and that you heard everything that we said." Percy gulps and opens his eyes to see to male teenagers. One is blond with a small ponytail in the back, and a thick braid of hair down the right side of his face, he looks to be nineteen, and is 5'7". His eyes are dark stormy grey, just like Annabeth's. The other is seventeen like me, and has auburn hair that is shaped like Leo's. He looks about 5'4". His eyes are an icy blue. "He's cute." The Auburn said. "Shut up Josh. He's straight." Nick looks down at me. "Aren't you just adorable in your predicament." He laughed cruelly, then they both left. Beside the bed was a tray, on it were two bagels with blue cream cheese, a glass of orange juice, and a square of ambrosia. How thoughtful of them, I thought.

Bianca's POV

She sighed as she heard the news of Percy being missing since Friday. "Nico must be so upset." She mumbled to no one in particular. "What Do you mean?" Charles asked beside her. "Oh, just a secret Nico's been hiding since the 1940's." Charles nodded, then mumbled something about going to talk to Silena. Bianca marched over to her mother, sitting tall and proud on a large rock that said "Hades is my #1." She laughed and her mother looked up. "How's my little boy doing?" She was smiling but I could tell she was stressed. "Very well mother, very well."

Nico's POV

He was seriously freaking out. He was wheezing and hyperventilating. Jason would try to calm him down but he would run to the sink as if to vomit. Annabeth wasn't doing any better. "It's all my fault!" She kept crying. Piper, Hazel, Reyna, and Rachel were all trying to calm her down unsuccessfully. Nico rolled his eyes and stormed off. _What was with these people?! _He thought. _They were absolutely crazy!_ He was so occupied with his own frustration that he didn't see Leo coming. They bumped right into each other and Nico landed on top. He instantly blushed and started apologizing. "I'm so so so so sorry!" He spluttered. Leo laughed and they both got up. "No probs bro!" He walked off laughing. "Maybe I can Iris message Percy later,wouldn't hurt to try.

Percy's POV

Percy hated it when people stared at him. They were just,staring and glaring and it was pissing him off. Eventually he yelled, "Stop staring at me!" But it didn't help. This boy walked in,(or shall I say girl cause he had ten layers of makeup on, six-inch high heels, and his pink thong was poking out. "You must be big brother!" He said in a high pitched voice. "I'm your fourteen year old brother Xander. Son of Poseidon!" He then looked down sad. "Daddy disowned me cause I was gay." That would explain a lot. Percy thought. Nikolai was glaring at me. "If you fuck my sister before marriage,I'll kill you." He'd warned me before. No one normally scares me except for Nico sometimes, but Nick was kind of scary. "So, this is a camp for united Greek and Roman demigods?" I ventured. "Yes!" A great voice boomed. I turned to see who it was, then all of a sudden I was raised off of my feet, and plopped onto a nice soft bed. I was shirtless in seconds,and the guy on top was making it pretty obvious he wanted to rape me. "Ahhh!" I screamed kicking and flailing which was the only thing keeping him from shoving it in. Soon a handsome young man in his early twenties pulled him off. He had the exact same hair and eye color as Pipers, and he smelled of freshly trimmed roses. "Hi, I'm Aaron." He said in a very thick French accent. I was seduced. He pressed his lips to mine and I turned to mush. The guy he pulled off was having a tantrum, and this Aaron guy didn't even seem to recognize the pain of the knife in his back. His blood was gold. The name Annabeth brought me back to reality and I slapped him. He stood back and laughed. "Feisty, I like feisty." He laughed again then yelled at the other guy. "James! How many times have I told you to leave minors alone! I'm a son of Aphrodite and Ares, I can get away with it. While you on the other hand, are a son of Vulcan and Venus!" I was shocked,confused, and tired. I missed Annabeth and my friends. I want to go home, i thought. Just then an Iris message appeared.

Authors note: Sorry it's short. Angel of despair 818, I don't know how to PM you, but I'd love the feed back. When I get older I want to write stories for all ages so it'll really help. I really hope you love it. If you do, please tell your friends. I'd appreciate it. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

Percy looked at the incoming Iris message. "Well,aren't you gonna answer it?!" Nick snapped. I nodded and said, "Show me what you have to show." The image flickered and Nico appeared. His eyes were red and puffy. Chiron was behind him,and Annabeth stood beside Chiron. "Brother!" I heard Tyson yell in the distance. I smiled,then got serious. "Percy! Where are you?! Tell us so we can come and get you!" Annabeth ran towards me/the Iris message, and was pulled back so she wouldn't break the connection. "Ha! Like we would tell you!" Nick cackled. "You can't talk to my girlfriend like that!" I was furious and he could tell by the look on my face. "She's, your girlfriend?" He asked as if hoping it wasn't true. "That's my little sister?" He turned and smiled. My friends on the other side were just as confused as I. "Your,little sister?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm a son of Minerva, I'm Roman. That's why she's my Greek little sister. But we're blood, my father is the same man as her father. I just never met him." My mouth dropped all the way to the floor and I could here my friends gasps. "Impossible!" I yelled. "Minerva is a maiden,and never has kids." He looked down at me pathetically. "Well,she created five of us." Just then,four other kids will blond hair and dark stormy grey eyes appeared. everyone gasped. Aaron was raising his eyesbrows at me,and puckering his lips. James was red as a beet in the face and was glaring at Aaron,but smiling at me. _Oh brother, _I thought. "You are telling the truth." Chiron said in a stressed voice. "We want to meet you. Please tell us your location and we will come when you're ready." Nick nodded and told them our location, and that they should vist in a week. "A week!" Me and Annabeth cried together. "I can't last a week without my girlfriend,I'll die!" "And I can't live without percy cause _I'll _die!" We were looking back and forth between Chiron and Nick. "It's been settled Percy,Annabeth. We meet in a week." And with that the Iris message was gone.

Bianca's POV

She sighed as she watched Percy being pulled farther and farther away from camp half blood. She shook her head and turned to see her mother. "Mom I need your help." "Anything for my daughter." Maria replied. The look on Bianca's face told Maria that she was serious. "Mother,we have to get up to Earth and become solid so we can help Percy." Maria nodded her head. "Of course darling,but how do you exactly plan on helping the boy your little brother loves, oh so very much?" "With these," Bianca reached into her satchel and pulled out rive silver chains,with sapphires in them. "And how will these help us get solid and back to Earth?" Maria asked curiously. "They give us our bodies,and we instantly appear where we need to be. There's enough for all of us demigods, plus you, and Hazel's mother." Bianca held one out to her mother. "And what about Sammy?" She asked. "Why there's one for him too mother."

Authors note: I know I called it rivalry. It was supposed to be about Aaron and James fighting over Percy,but I forgot. It's just supposed to be chapter 3, sorry. Please let me know if where I'm going with this story is good. I appreciate the reviews,favorites, and followers, and I hope you love my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Bianca's POV

They were running through Elysium,trying to find the demigods who wanted to help Percy. They were only missing two people, Sammy, and Hazel's mother. Not to long after they had all put in their necklaces they found the last two people. They put on their necklaces and thought, Earth. They appeared in what looked like Maine. Bianca looked around and spotted and car rental place. "There!" She pointed. They all walked over. Bianca had been given $5,000 in human cash, and about 100 golden drachmas. A gift from Persephone. They reached the rental place and the man looked up. His eyes were a faded blue,and he had smile wrinkles around his eyes. "May I help you?" He asked with a Spanish accent. "Yes,we need a vehicle in blue, with enough room for 100 people." He looked shocked,then seemed to realize who we were. "I haven't seen a daughter of death in centuries." There wasn't 100 people,but probably close to it if not more. The man came back with a set of gold keys. "That van on the far left." He pointed to an old blue bus. "Thank you sir." She smiled than walked away. "If it's a bus,why call it a van?" Silena asked. "Because it's anything you want it to be." When they got inside it was immense and luxurious. There were recliners and sofas. Multiple beds and an auto pilot. "Awesome!" We all yelled. "Now behave!" Charles yelled. "Don't get in trouble,it's a rental!"

Percy's POV

He woke up with an arm around his waist. His eyes flew open and he tried to escape the mans cluches but he had a firm grip. "Sh sh!" He made calming noises which only made Percy panic even more. Finally he calmed down,layer back and bed and looked at the man. It was Josh. "Josh? What are you doing?" "I was comforting you, you were screaming and having a nightmare." Percy nodded his head. "Thanks." He whispered. "Your welcome." He whispered back. Percy yawned then fell back to sleep. He dreamt of Nico,and his lips. Nico was shirtless and was flirting With Percy. "Nice abs." He stuttered. "Thanks." He replied. Nico turned and started making out with Percy. Percy's right hand wove it's way through Nico's hair. Percy's left hand slipped its way under Nico's shirt. His pants were unbuttoned and fell to the floor. Percy's came next and then they were naked. Nico was thrown on a bed,and they were having sex. Percy was fucking Nico's mouth with his tongue. "Percy!" Someone yelled. "Percy! Percy wake up!" Percy jolted awake and looked around and found Josh staring down at him. "You know that you're rock hard right?" Percy looked down and saw his boner. "Oh." He whispered softly. "Excuse me." Percy ran to the bathroom,took a shower, and while he was taking it he rubbed his stiffy out. The whole time thinking about Nico sucking on it. He came out to Josh reading a book Percy couldn't make out because of his dyslexia. Josh nodded a hello and went back to his book. Percy left and went exploring. The camp was as big as Olympus if not bigger. It had schools Elementary to college. He was shocked. They had their own stores and places where you could work. Teachers,whelders,engineers,architects. "I think I want to live here with Annabeth." he whispered to himself. Just then, a giant blue bus came out of nowhere, practically running him over. The door opened and he couldn't believe what he saw. "Get your idiotic but in here Jackson!" Bianca Di Angelo ordered.

Authors note: My age rating won't go up till later on. This chapter was not T it was M in a way. If you have complaints let me know. PM me if you can so I can solve it one on one in a way. In later chapters it will be M because sex and rape might happen. You've been warned.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: This chapter will hopefully be longer. Sorry for the short chapters and thank you for your favorites and reviews. You guys are awesome and if you have any ideas I'd gladly listen unless you just want me to continue. Little note: I've been thinking of a story like this for months and finally can write. I hope you love my story and please enjoy!

Bianca's POV

The look on Percy's face was priceless. He was so shocked that Charles had to drag him onto the bus. "To Camp Half Blood?" Silena asked. "No, to The Angels." They didn't know what I was talking about so I just punched it into the auto pilot, "The Angels of Maine in Bradford." It took us two hours from where we were but when we got there they were waiting for us. We pulled Percy out and I went to go talk to them. "I brought him here. Can you help?" They nodded. "He musssst be returned to camp Half Blood in sssix daysss. Or hisss life will be in grave danger! He isss the chosen one!" They hissed in unison. "Come come!" They welcomed us with tea and cookies. There was ambrosia boxes piled 20 feet tall floor to ceiling. "Wow!" I heard the gasps of my friends. They brought us to a wide clearing and then grabbed Percy and set him down on top of baby owl down feathers. They put Percy to sleep and started to chant In French. When they were done percy got a white pair of clothing. A white long sleeve button up shirt. Ankle high white silk pants, and beautifully patterned Blue Iris's on his white shoes. His socks were white and,so were his eyes. "Perter will rise and I must destroy him." He said in a semi robot voice. "Destroy Perter or let the world fall into Hell and chaos." The he collapsed.

Nico's POV

"Please Chiron! We have to go get him! We can't just leave him with those people! We don't know them!" He was crying and having a fit. He accidentally hit Jason earlier and now they weren't talking. "My boy,I'm afraid there is nothing we can do but wait. We will go get Percy in six days." Chiron's tail was whisking nervously. "He should be fine. Pray to the gods that he'll be fine." Chiron said it as if he was trying to not only convince me,but himself as well. I stormed out of the bg house and ran into a crying Annabeth. Gods! Why did I have to run into her! "Any n-news?" She asked sniveling. "We still have to wait six days." She started sobbing again and I just rolled my eyes. _**BOOM!**_I fell off my feet and looked up. The forest was on fire and I could hear a screaming Leo. "Frack!" He yelled. Great,a giant fire,and the one person we need,has been kidnapped.

Percy's POV

He woke up to Josh smiling down at him. "How are you feeling?" Percy blinked his eyes and looked around. "What about Bianca?" He whispered. He didn't understand. "Percy,are you sure you are okay?" Josh actually sounded worried. "I'm fine,just,is there anything I can eat?" My stomach was growling and i felt as if I was starving. "Yeah! Come with me to the cafeteria." Josh got up, grabbed some golden drachmas, and we were on our way.

[break]

When they got to the cafeteria there were hundreds(no,more like thousands) of demigods eating and talking. It was loud but peaceful. The room was immense,forty feet tall floor to ceiling, and about 100 acres. My mouth fell and Josh laughed. "Glad to amuze you." I whispered still in shock. "Come,I'll show you where the pizza and hamburgers are. Did you know we also have every kind of drink and food in the world here? Guess you didn't." He led me off towards The intoxicating smell of food that was making my stomach go crazy. I grabbed five slices of pizza,one liter bottle of coke, and a blue blueberry pie. As I wolfed down my food I said, "So,you gonna eat anything?" Josh shrugged his shoulders, "Only if you share one of your pizza slices with me." I handed him one and he ate I pretty quickly. After lunch we went to archery practice. "I have to warn you,I suck at archery." Josh laughed. "We all have our bad spots." He handed me a blue one and told me to hit the air blow up hydra With a flaming arrow. When I missed and lit the temper mentle daughter of Mars on fire, he said we should get out of there right then and there before she saw who did it. It was actually a lot of fun and it passed the time really well. "So,wanna go get ice cream?" I looked down at Josh. "You guys have an ice cream shop as well?" "Yep,and it's Giffords." My mouth watered and we raced each other to the store. We ate our ice cream and shared our life stories. He was apparently a son of Apollo, and his mother had been an abusive drunk. With the help of Apollo she got back on the right track. He was gay. I was and wasn't surprised. When he heard my story he just laughed. "I bet your mom is awesome!" "Sure is!" I shouted. "She's the best mother in the whole f***ing universe!" We laughed. "I think there's alcohol in my ice cream." Josh looked at me fondly,stroking my hair back. "There's _always_ alcohol in our ice cream. " I looked at him worried and he just laughed. "You wanna know what it's like to make out with a guy?" I was about to say no,when he pressed his lips to mine gently. His lips wer sweet,and tasted of honey and sugar. His tongue slipped into my mouth,and mine into his. We were making out,and I liked it. As a matter of fact I was rock hard. He slipped his hand under my shirt and pulled up,taking it off. We lied down on the grass,he on top. He was unbuttoning my pants when I heard a familiar voice. "Percy!" Annabeth cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! I left off on a cliff hanger and I love doing that! For those who want percico, or pernico, don't worry,that's gonna happen soon! Let me know if you want Annabeth and Percy to break up. I was gonna make Percy Bisexual,but let me know any way. Thanks!**

Percy's POV

"Percy!" Annabeth cried. I looked up and my mouth fell open. "I, I," I couldn't get the words out. I could hear the gasps of my friends as they saw what I was doing. "Annabeth, I'm so so _**so**_ sorry." I pushed Josh off and ran. I was scared and angry with myself for what I'd done. I heard someone behind me but I didn't care. I burst into my cabin that they had prepared for me before they kidnapped me and started sobbing on my bed. Someone above me was making shushing noises and rubbing my back. "Go away Josh!" I screamed. When he didn't move I turned and screamed, "Go away Josh! I hate you i hate you I hate you!" When I opened my eyes,Nico was staring at me,his eyes full of pain and sorrow. "I never Like it when you are hurt." He said as a tear slowly traced its way down his cheek. "Don't cry." I whispered. "Please don't cry Nico." He wiped away his tears. "Aren't I the one that's supposed to say that to you." We laughed and I pulled him into a hug. "I love you Nico." Nico pulled away and looked up at me questingly. "Not as a brother,or a friend. I _love _you Nico." The look on my face told me that he didn't believe me,but then he smiled,and did something I never expected. His lips pressed against mine gently and I let him kiss me. His tongue brushed my lips and I let it enter my mouth. Mine went into his,and we started a make out session. I pushed him down so his back was on the bed and he was facing me,then continued to make out. He was giggling and so was I. "Percy! Nico!" It was Jason and we stopped moving,maybe even breathing. "Percy Annabeth wanted you to know that you needed to talk to her and explain some things,' "Percy!" Annabeth cried. "Is it me?! Am I the reason you were making out with that, _guy!" _She said guy as if he were a parasite. "Hold on Nico," I slid off of his body, and walked to the door and opened it. "It's not you, it's me." She looked at me with pain in her eyes and tears running down her face. "I'm bi Annabeth. I love you,and have feelings for guys." She looked at me confused. "I still love you,but I want a boyfriend as well." I looked her dead in the eyes when I said this. "If I let you have a boyfriend,you have to promise I can help choose him,and that we never ever break up or get separated. Swear on the Styx!" She snapped. "I swear. Now,can I suggest someone?" Her smile that I loved played on her face and she said, "Of course! Who is he?" Nico stepped out just as she said that." She looked at him with disgust. "Him!" She cried. "Him! Of all people Percy! No, you can't be with him!" I looked at Annabeth hurt. "You just said," "I know what the hell I said! But he is a big no no!" I looked at Nico. "If I can't be with him Annabeth, then we are through."

Nico's POV

Before we reached the camp,we managed to get the fire out. With Tyson's help we built a giant hose,hooked it up to the lake,and aimed it at the forest. Now I was standing beside Percy,who had just said that if he couldn't be with me him and Annabeth were through. She looked just as shocked as I. "Annabeth," I started. "Fine." Annabeth grumbled angrily. "You can date him under one condition. Never hold his hand in front of me,or kiss him in front of me. And don't ask him out in front of me!" "That's three," I said. "Whatever!" She shrieked. "Just don't do any of that,okay?" She was acting nicer,but Percy didn't try her. "Okay." Percy leaned over and kissed her. "I will always love you Annabeth." She giggled and He smiled. "Now, let's get you guys someplace to sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Okay so I've decided something. It gets very annoying every time auto correct says I'm spelling Annabeths name wrong. So I just might spell it like this:AnnaBeth. Let me know if your okay with that, thanks! And it may seem annoying,or whatever you might call it,but please review, it makes me think you aren't interested any more. Please review! plus this chapter might get dirty,so enjoy! I love and hate truth or dare!**

Leo's POV

Percy led us through pastures full of daffodils and roses,and a beautiful garden that belonged to a daughter of Aphrodite. It had blue roses and blue Iris's in it. Piper smiled at the beauty,and I was slightly shocked. Then there was, the building. It was huge! It was like the Parthenon, the one for Athena. Not the giant heavy statue that Annabeth risked he life for. It was white,with gold colored pillars. The stairs and floors were a marble, and the paintings on the walls were old,and of course were mostly naked paintings of the big three. Percy laughed at Hades' and Nico just scowled. That kid was freaky! Percy then stopped in front of a pair of immense doors that were sixty feet tall,and twenty feet across. It had a giant Ω on it. The words: Βεςαρε ά´ στο εντερ! Υπόθεση ςί´ δει ιφ ανυ ψθρρθπτιονς! Translation:(Beware all who enter! You will die if any corruptions!) I could tell Jason had a hard time reading it but Percy had translated every thing. There was more but it was mostly curses and how men shouldn't dominate each other on the council of the gods,but I didn't really get that part. Nico snickered,and that was shocking. Percy turned,and Nico turned away and blushed. "Come on,let's go." Percy looked back,and pushed the doors open.

Annabeth's POV

I was still upset about Percy's decision,but it was his life and his decision to make. I love Percy with all of my heart and if we were separated,or broken up,I would be a mess. I would've died in Tartarus without him. The room we just entered was huge,and the walls were a deep sea blue. The floor was a black granite, and way over in the corner sat a reception desk with someone in it. "Hello Myra." He said casually. "Could I get a big house for my friends and I to sleep in tonight." She looked up from her work. "Certainly your majesty." I was at first confused,then realized, Percy is a son of Poseidon,so he's a sea prince. "Thanks! Come,your house of luxury awaits." We followed him out side to another building that looked just like the last one inside and out,except it had all marble floors and granite walls. And the paintings were of demigods over the millennia. Jason glared at Hercules' picture,and Percy smiled at Perseus',(the son of Zeus,not Poseidon). We stepped in and Percy showed us that one half was for the guys(left side) the other half was the girls(right side). There was a giant electrical fence that could read your mind and electrocute you if you had perverted plans. Piper snickered at Leo and his grin faded. "He ya new comers! Tonight is a game of truth or dare,and your all invited!" Leo grinned at the daughter of Vulcan. "The rules are,pick truth or dare,and if you can't do what you're told,remove one article of clothing each time!" She ran off screaming this all around camp. "Well,sounds like fun!" Leo said mischievously.

(Break)

3rd person

Playing truth or dare with a thousand or more demigods doesn't sound easy. Heres the thing, this camp splits you up into groups of twenty. And there's about 1923 demigods,and 1400 of them go off to do other things like shop, do night school,teach night classes,guard the border,manage help mail and send out satyrs,and then practice for battle. The other 523, well they enjoy making idiots out of each other. The seven demigods plus Reyna,Rachel,Nico,Clarisse,Stoll brothers,and Calypso were seated with seven other strangers. But Percy knew two of them very well. They were what he called man whores,and they tried to rape him when he first came here. Aaron Jacobs,and James Jacobs. Half brothers. The other five were Silvia, a daughter of Nemesis and a very good archer. She had dirty blond hair and purple eyes. She also had light freckles on her cheeks. Then there was Josh,the one Annabeth caught making out with Percy. His auburn hair slightly in his eyes. There was also Bennett and Blake,they were twins and sons of Hephaestus. They had black hair and brown eyes, they faces were covered in grease and they were smiling mischievously at Leo. It was if they had a silent discussion with each other Through their eyes. Then there was the last person,that crazy daughter of Vulcan from earlier. She had brown hair,hazel eyes, and was wearing a red plaid shirt,and blue jean overalls. her name was Sarah. She had work boots on and was smoking a cigarette. Percy glared and she put it out. "Okay y'all folks ready?!" She said in a southern accent. "I'll start,but before I begin,Percy told me all of y'all's names so chillax and let me begin. Leo,little bro,truth or dare?" Leo blushed, "Dare!" He screamed. "I dare you,to kiss your best friend on the mouth,male best friend. Can't do it? Remove and article of clothing." Leo looked at Jason,who shrugged a whatever. Leo leaned over and pressed his lips to Jason's. Leo pulled away and Percy cheered like an idiots. "Leo's turn!" Leo smiled. "Nico,I dare you to lick and tug at Percy's nipples, with blue whipped cream on them,and one cherry on each nipple." Nico blushed and looked worriedly at Percy. Percy nodded, and Sarah went to get the whipped cream and cherries. When she came back she told Percy to take off his shirt. He did as he was told. Annabeth held him down and Percy giggled as the cold whipped cream hit his nipples. She carefully set the cherries on top and backed up. Nico swallowed hard and went over to percy on his hands and knees. Percy nodded and Nico stuck out his tongue. The taste of Percy's skin was amazing. It was slightly salty,and Nico enjoyed slowly torturing Percy's hard nipples. He moaned and Nico looked up. When the cream and cherries were gone he went back to his spot in the circle. Annabeth was glaring at Nico,she couldn't see that he was rock hard. "Your turn Nico," Sarah said. Nico nodded and looked around at the people. "Annabeth,I dare you to French Kiss Piper." The two girls mouthes dropped and they looked at each other. "If you don't you have to remove an article of clothing." The look on Percy's face told me that he didn't mind the idea of seeing his girlfriend topless. Annabeth turned towards Piper, and shoved her tongue in Piper's mouth. She stopped after five seconds. Jason and Percy whistled in unison. Annabeth looked up. "Percy,babe, I dare you to make out with Nico for five minutes." Percy smiled and without his girlfriend or anybody else knowing,we made out for five minutes with our tongues in each other's mouthes. They were both panting by the end of it. At the end of the game the results were(the ones that I didn't mention) Leo spanked Frank five times on his bare ass, Reyna made out with Clarisse, Jason groped Piper, The twins jerked each other off, Aaron and James spanked Percy's bare but then jacked him off until he came, Rachel kissed Annabeth, Jason and Percy made out with Nico in a threesome type way, and Sarah groped her own brother Leo. "These people are sick!" Percy laughed. "You are an amazing kisser Percy!" Jason exclaimed. "Good to know!" Percy laughed back drunk. They'd gotten him drunk on a dare to jack off Nico drunk then fuck,but Percy was not gonna fuck Nico so he removed his shirt,jacked Nico off,all after he got wasted on a bear. Nico and Percy fell asleep together naked in the same bed. They had sex,but Nico was the only one who'd remember. Percy lost his asses virginity to Nico,and Percy had loved the whole thing.

Authors note: Longest chapter so far! You can thank Angel of Despair because they gave me the advice to ad everyone's points of views for one scene like Rick Riordan. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I should be back tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's POV

Percy awoke to a snoring Nico cuddled beside him. Percy smiled down at him and that's when he realized that they were both naked,and that Nico's dick was still in Percy's ass. Percy squirmed,then groaned as he felt Nico move inside of him. "You're so warm and wet inside." Nico muttered. "Thanks?" Percy replied. He didn't remember having sex,then again he didn't remember what happened after he downed his first beer. It was as if he blacked out,but was still conscious. Percy tried to move again but moaned louder. Pre cum was at his head and he was squirming on Nico's rock hard cock. Percy staring moving up and down on it,moaning louder and louder as he jacked his hard on off. He didn't see that Nico had awoke,and that he was now watching per uc,resisting the urge to touch Percy's body. "Ahh! Oh Nico! Oh Nico! Fuck me fuck me harder you dirty boy!" Percy was screaming this now and his jacking a were getting harder and faster. "Ah fuck me Nico fuck me! Make me your bitch! Ah fuck!" He came in his hand and all over Nico's stomach. That was when he realized that Nico was awake. "Um," Percy stammered. "Glad to see someone's awake." Nico replied. "Did we have sex?" Percy asked. "Yes,I was on top because you were drunk, and I filmed it." "WHAT!" Percy shrieked. "YOU DID WHAT WHILE WE WERE FUCKNG!" He said this so loud he was sure everybody the world over heard him. "I filmed it to see if you'd remember in case you forgot cause you drank thirteen beers in two and half minutes!" Nico seemed upset and Percy didn't like it. "Fine,let's watch it,to jog my memory." I replied. "When you hear and see yourself moan,you might get embarrassed." Nico giggled and I wondered why. It didn't matter to me. All that mattered was my love for the son of Hades. Nico di Angelo.

(Break)

The video was very embarrassing. I was on bottom, and I wouldn't stop moaning and groaning. Who could blame me, I just lost my butts virginity to a guy! Annabeth can never find out. Nico was giggling at the video and my reaction. He was squirming and I could tell he was hard. "Nico,sweetie. Never do this again,and don't tell Annabeth cause I'll kill you." Nico looked hurt. "I thought you loved me!" "I do,I just don't think Annabeth needs to know about our sexual contact,ok?" His face was red and I could see the hatred in his eyes as his fist met my face. "You bastard!" He yelled in Italian. I only understood it because that's what it sounded like. "I love you Percy! I took your virginity and that's all you have to say! Never tell Annabeth! Fuck you Percy!" He stormed out and I was following him. All of the campers were lined up outside and were gawking. "What the fuck you looking at!" Nico yelled. He saw Annabeth and ran at her. "You bitch!" He cried as his hand bitch slapped her. She cried out and then bit h slapped him back. "Guys sto-" They both bitch slapped me. "Ow! That FUCKING hurt!" Nico and Annabeth smiled. "Do you love me,Percy?" Annabeth asked. "Of course." I said. "I told you, you little brat!" She screamed at Nico. He started to cry,his face and eyes were red,his hands clenched into fists, "Bitch," He whispered. "I hate you Percy I hate you!" He screamed. Then, he ran into a tree,and out of my sight.

Nico's POV

He landed in Persephone's garden. He smelled the beautiful flowers, and smiled. "Why so sad, Nico?" He turned and saw Persephone smiling down at him. She'd learned to love Nico,and whenever he was hurt,delt with the problem. "Percy broke my heart." He sniveled,tears running down his face. "Well,Percy broke his own heart as well. He's beating himself up right now for what he did to you. He hates himself and is worried you won't come back this time." Persephone put her hand on his shoulder. She handed him a flower. "Here,go back and wait a day or two. If you still hate him,turn this flower into a powder and put it in his drink or food." "Why? Will it kill him?" Nico asked worriedly. "No,but it'll probably devastate him." "Okay,thanks Persephone." "Anytime!" Then she disapeared. "I wonder what it does?" He thought aloud. "Hope I never find out." And with that,he returned to Percy.

Percy's POV

Nico appeared right in front of Percy. "Ahh!" Percy fell back and Nico giggled. "Need help?" He asked. Percy grabbed his hand,but then pulled Nico down Into his lap. Percy's lips were warm and wet. "Let's have sex?" He suggested. "Yes," Nico moaned into Percy's chest. Percy pulled both his and Nico's shirts off. Percy gently ran the tip of his middle finger down Nico's spine, making him shiver. Their pants and underwear came off and Percy was nibbling on Nico's nipples. "I'll be on top again!" Nico commanded. "Yes,master." Percy said in a sexy voice. He flipped over on his back so that Nico was on top. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I'm fucking positive!" Percy screamed. Nico smiled,but something in the way Percy said positive made him swallow. Percy handed Nico a blue condom and lube. Nico giggled,slipped the condom over his hard dick,added lube,then slowly entered Percy's body. "Ah, Ahh!" he cried. "Easy, easy." Nico reassured percy. Percy was moaning and groaning and jacking himself off. "Fuck me Nico FUCK ME!" He cried. Then,they both came at the same time. "Did I ever tell you about how warm and wet you are down there." Nico breathed. Percy giggled and they fell asleep.

Hades' POV

"MY SON DID WHAT TO THE SEA PRINCE!" Hades shrieked. "I'll kill that Jackson!" "Let me do it for you," Ares offered. "Shut up you piece of shit!" Ares looked hurt and Aphrodite comforted him. "Poseidon! Do something about your faggot son!" "One,he's bi,and two, your sons gay as well." Hades huffed. "Fine! But please tell me why the council has gathered!" Hades was in a bad mood and everyone could tell. "It's about our sons,Hades," Poseidon stated. "Percy can get,can get,... Well Percy can get,..." "Well?! Spit it out you blubbering fool of a brother!" Poseidon looked up,worry and fear in his eyes. "Percy can get pregnant,and thanks to your son,he has."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Did I mention that I love leaving off on cliff hangers,I don't think that I have. Well hopefully this chapter will help explain some things and I hope you enjoy!**

Hades' POV

"Percy can get pregnant,and thanks to your son,he has." Hades' mouth dropped. "How is that possible?" "I don't know." Poseidon replied stressfully. "All I know is that he had the ability, I didn't think I needed to warn him because of Annabeth,and now he's been knocked up." Poseidon shook his head. "What'll I tell Sally, that thanks to me our boys preggo." Hades smiled. "That flower Persephone gave him,if we can trick Nico into thinking that it'll make Percy forget about worrying about Annabeth, and make him focus on Nico,we can kill the child." "HADES!" Poseidon cried. "I won't let you kill my sons baby!" Hades shook his head. "Fine. Then let the sea prince get mocked and bullied. I'll just say I told you so." Then the council returned to their duties.

Percy's POV

He couldn't stop vomiting and he didn't know why. "Percy babe,are you ok?!" Nico called. "Yeah,just a little car sick from the ride back to Camp Half Blood!" Nico opened the door to the bathroom in my cabin. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the infirmary?" Nico asked worriedly. "I said I was fine Nico. Don't you trust me?" He nodded and was about to say something when I started to vomit again. "That's it,I'm taking you to sick bay whether you and your nice behind like it or not!" Percy didn't object as Nico carried him away. According to Nico,Percy felt as light as a feather when he was carried by the sexy Italian. When they got there Chiron, Sally, Hades, and Poseidon were waiting for them. "Percy,we need to talk." Percy gulped and Nico set him down Gently on the bed. "You're pregnant Percy,and you've had this ability since you hit puberty." Percy looked down and gently placed a hand on his stomach. "That flower Persephone gave Nico was something that would kill the child you are carrying." Nico pulled out the flower and through it into the fire. "I'll never need that." He snapped. "So,what's going on." Their friends all walked in and sat around the table. "Percy?" Percy looked at his moms worried face, "I'll be fine mom." He then turned to his friends,one hand in Nico's,the other gently resting over his growing child. "I'm pregnant." Percy said as confidently as he could even though he was as scared as fuck. Jason clapped,and every one looked shocked except Rachel who whistled, and Annabeth who said, "You fucked him Percy!" "No,Nico fucked me,and it was amazing!" Annabeth's face paled. "We're through you slutty whore!" She screamed and stormed out. Percy collapsed,heart broken. "I love you and Nico," He whispered so softly that only the shadows could hear him.

(Break)

Percy cried and cried himself to sleep as Nico lay beside him trying to comfort him. "I love you Percy." Nico whispered. "Diddo," was all Percy could say before he fell asleep. When he dreamt he dreamt of his shattered heart and how the hell he would take care of a loving being. Percy was crying in his sleep and could hear Nico shushing him. "Wake up Percy wake up!" He heard Nico say. "Please Percy wake up!" Percy awoke to Nico shaking him violently. The ground was shaking and he could he the roars of monsters and the screams of his friends. "I have to help!" He cried. " No! You're pregnant and I must get you to safety!" Nico dragged Percy out of his cabin and into the big house. "The cabins are protected by a special barrier!" Chiron was shouting over the noise. "Your home is safe. Keep him hear Nico! We wouldn't want him getting hurt!" Chiron charged the Giants. There were giants,empousa,dracnea and many other monsters he had fought. But there were a few new ones. They looked slightly like furies,but with three pairs of wings, a long tail that looked like the manticores, and giant front fangs like an ape. It's tongue was a snakes tongue and they hissed. They were somehow able to enter camp. Then they changed into demigods and the demigods got confused. They were all slashing and hacking away,even Tyson who cried,"Go way! Leave big brother and baby alone!" And punched one to the moon. I smiled then went to the toilet to vomit. I asked Nico if he could get me a water,and that's when I attacked. I pulled out Riptide and charged. I slashed empousa down,and sliced in to giants flesh so they bellowed and could be attacked by other pissed off demigods. Percy charged one of the new monsters and that was a bad idea. It turned and hissed "he's the one! The chosen one! Get him!" It hissed as it's other brethren chased me then cornered me. "Nico!" I cried. The monsters looked at my stomach and nudged it with it's tail. "Pregnant eh? The child is the ultimate demigod! A child of two offspring of the big three!" The monsters grew closer. I cut off one of it's comrades heads and yelled, "Nico,Annabeth, Anybody!" I saw an exit and ran. They chased me but I wouldn't stop running. I ran and ran. Then one of their tails swung around,and flung me backwards 100yards. I hit a tree hard,and collapsed unconscious.

Nico's POV

"Percy!" Nico cried. He had heard his name being called and knew it was Percy. He saw those new monsters carrying him away on their backs. "Percy!" I cried. Chiron turned and saw what happened,"Leo!" "Aye aye captain!" He aimed a cannon at them but they disappeared into the darkness with my pregnant boyfriend. "Bastards!" I screamed. The other monsters were all killed. but I was on my hands and knees crying like a baby. "Il mio amore." Nico whispered, starting to cry. "I love you, my sea prince."


	10. Chapter 10

**So now you'll find out where Percy has been taken,maybe.**

Luke Castellans POV

He smiled as he saw Bianca twisting and squirming in her binds. "You honestly thought that you could save Percy without me finding out! Bah! You are really a true idiot Bianca!" He cackled,then stormed out of her torture chambers. He passed Charles' and Silena's,then walked calmly into Percy's. "So,knocked up are you?" He through back his head and laughed. "I'll see you in hell Jackson!" Luke grabbed an electrical cattle prod,and jabbed it into Percy's stomach.

Bianca's POV

She heard Percy's screams as Luke shoved the cattle prod into his stomach. "Noooo!" she screamed. "Leave him alone you jackass!" She squirmed and screamed but nothing worked. Eventually Percy either died,or passed out because he stopped screaming. Luke walked in and cackled, "He's dead."

Annabeth's POV

Her boyfriend(maybe ex) was kidnapped and it was all Nico's fault for not keeping an eye on him. She hated how he'd knocked Percy up,and she hated how he was such a bitch! "Ugh!" She through a book and Nico walked in at the perfect moment and got smacked in the face. "Ow,you crazy bitch!" He shrieked. "I'm so sorry,actually, you deserved that for not being careful with my boyfriend!" She through another but he dodged it. "I thought you called him a slutty whore and broke up with him?" Nico replied calmly. "Ugh,shut up!" He laughed. "Chiron said that we'd go looking for him today." She looked up. "Yes,you're so coming with us." She smiled and got ready. They left at 9:30 and started heading towards the other camp. When they got there they were in a panic. "We were attacked last night,and I heard them screaming 'where's Perseus Jackson?!' I'm assuming you were attacked as well?" Nick said. We nodded and he looked as though he might die. "Sir! Soldiers report that they think they know where Percy is!" Nicks face brightened. "Vehicles would be slow,Leo, Percy told us that you made a ship called the Argo II. May we use it?" Leo nodded his head. "Of course sir!" Nick rounded up his best men and women. The seven(now six) plus Chiron,Rachel,Reyna,Nico, and coach headgear had traveled there on the Argo II. "Okay,looks like we are ready!" Leo yipped excitedly. "Oh dear," Hazel mumbled. They took off. As they were flying over valleys and mountains,they saw small towns with churches,and schools. They saw these schools being filled with kids,and the churches being filled with priests and Christians. Nico was smiling and saying how he wished Percy was here. If Percy was here,we wouldn't be flying in this tin can in the first place! I was mad and I think it showed. We landed in a valley,that according to Leo was a mile from where Percy was. It was shrouded in trees it was slightly buggy. "I hate you Nico!" She snapped. "Love you to darling." he replied back sarcastically. That's when they heard the screaming.

Percy's POV

That cattle prod hurt! But he wasn't scared for himself,he was scared for the baby. "Luke,please stop! You'll kill her!" I was crying,then the pain stopped. I looked up. "I'll be back in a minute." He stormed out then I heard a girl scream, "Nooo! Leave him alone you jackass!" He then said something,I couldn't make it out. Her chains rattled in a way that it sounded like she fell from exhaustion. He came back in,placing his hand on my bruised stomach. "My the gods,it is a girl." He marveled. "How did you know?" He asked me. "I don't know. I just did I guess." He nodded. "I'll be back with food." He left without making a sound. When he got back he was carrying a tray with toast,bagels,muffins,chocolate, and soda on it. "Here!" He commanded. "Eat!" I looked down at the food. "You call that a meal?" I asked. "Are you gonna eat,because I can just as easily throw it-' "No!" I cried. "I'll take it,for the baby." He smiled and patted my stomach. "Nico's?" He asked. "How'd?" He shook his head. "Only person that'd make sense in this situation!" He was laughing,his hand refusing to leave my stomach. "Please remove your traitorous hand from my stomach!" I screeched as I slapped his hand away. "Now I've got to teach you manners!" He snapped. Then Nico and friends burst in with weapons drawn.

Nico's POV

He burst in to Luke holding on to Percy's stomach and to Percy pushing him away. "Let go!" Percy shrieked. "Let me see!" Luke struggled against Percy. "Let my boyfriend go!" I jumped onto Luke and started beating the shit out of him. Chiron helped Percy up. After I finally knocked out the supposed dead guy,I looked back at Percy. "Are you okay baby?" he asked as Percy ran into his arms. Percy pulled away and said, "There's others Nico,I heard a girl screaming! We have to help them!" I looked at Chiron pleadingly,as he nodded his head. "Let's go!" He led me and the others down a narrow hallway to the doors where he claimed the others were. "We need to help." He whispered. I nodded and opened. The door,only to be shocked with the fact that the girl Percy said he heard screaming,was my sister Bianca.

Bianca's POV

Nico opened the door and I saw the surprised look on his face. "Surprise," I said hoarsely and weakly. He ran into my arms and burst into tears. "I love you." I whispered. He said I love you too in Italian. I smiled and he pulled away. "There's others." I said. "All of the demigods that died in the war because of that bastard Luke!" Chiron nodded. "So this is what the prophecy meant?" Rachel nodded. "I knew somerhing wasn't adding up." Everybody else was confused by their conversation,but not I. "Come,we must rescue the others and get out of here." Chiron plus the demigods from the other camp helped everybody up and out. We left on what this crazy looking kid named Leo called the Argo II. I laughed as he told idiotic jokes. This girl that Nico explained as our younger roman sister named Hazel was talking to me about her adventures with Percy,and she was asking how I knew him. "Just and old friend." I simply replied.

Percy's POV

When we got back I dragged Nico into his cabin and made out like a mad man. "Easy there carino." he licked my neck and i giggled like a little girl. "Let's go see our friends and introduce some people." I nodded my head. "Ok my dove." Nico glared back at me. "Don't call me that!" He snapped. "But it's true. Your pretty! Just like a dove." He blushed and we kept walking,hand in hand. Shoulder to shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi!** Sorry that I haven't written in a while. I've been busy with the last week of school. On with the story shall we!**

Nico's POV

For the first time in a long time Nico was happy. He had his awesome boyfriend,and a future with him that involved kids. "Whatcha thinking about?" Nico looked down at Percy. Nico had had a growth spurt and was now three inches taller. "Just about our future together." I pecked his cheek,his face red as a beet. I smiled and led him to the big house. When we got there every one was sitting around a giant black table. "Ahem?" Bianca started. "May I explain myself?" She asked politely. Tears were in my eyes and Percy pulled me to his chest. "It's okay, don't cry. Be happy that you have her and that she's back." I nodded my head. "You're right," I sniveled. 'Best boyfriend ever!" I whispered in his ear. He smiled,and everybody, I realized, was staring at us. 'What!?" Percy snapped. "You don't look any better!" I giggled at him. "Now," Chiron started. "Let us, begin!"

Percy's POV

I was glad that I made Nico laugh. I kissed his cheek and he refused to stop giggling. "PERCY!" Annabeth snapped. "Are you even paying attention?!" Percy gave her the finger and i could hear her huffing. "Percy, may we ask you something?" Chiron asked. I nodded my head. "Of course,what?" Chiron sighed. "Do you know what they wanted?" I looked at him confused,then, suddenly i collapsed, and went blank. I could hear myself talking in a voice so evil it sent shivers down my spine. I listened more carefully. "You don't get it! You puny little mortal demigods! HAHA! We won't let you take our prince away from us!" I was cackling(The thing that was possesing me) and Nico's face held a scared look in them. "If he is not returned by next Friday! We will kill everyone you love until you surrender him to us!" Then,with a jolt,I awoke and Nico collapsed beside me.

Bianca's POV

"Nico,we need to talk." Nico looked up and smiled. "Sure sis! Just let me check on Percy!" I nodded and let him go. He came back five minutes later wearing one of Percy's shirts. I gave him a questioning look and he just giggled. "He stole mine so he could sleep with my smell beside him,and he gave me one of his to wear!" He collapsed laughing. I smiled down at him. "I love you Nico,you don't know how much."

Annabeth"s POV

You don't know how much I hate Nico! He's such a little bitch! I saw Nico entering the Poseidon cabin, then I heard a shriek. I ran as fast and quietly as I could. Then I heard Percy moaning very loudly. "Oh Nico!" He cried. "Like that,yes. More,more,MORE!" My mouth dropped. "Fuck me Nico Fuck me!" He cried. "I'm fucking as hard and as fast as I can!" Nico cried back. 'AHH! I'm not the only one who likes that!" Percy cried. "Oh?" I heard Nico ask. "She likes it to?" "Anything that makes mommy happy makes her happy!" Percy was moaning and crying very loudly. I snuck a peek in. What I saw might scar me for life. Nico was on top fucking Percy as hard as a hurricane,and Percy was on bottom moaning with pleasure. He was in ecstasy. I ran away and back to my cabin. "That slut!" I screamed aloud. "Who?" One of my brothers asked. "PERCY!"

Nico's POV

Percy was so wet and warm inside. And when he moaned it was the most precious and beautiful thing he ever heard. 'Moan,like you did before?" I ask him. He looks up. "Yes,dove. Anything you wish and desire." I smiled down at him. He started moaning and groaning again. "FUCK ME!" He commanded. I laughed and continued.

(Break)

"I'm hungry!" Percy stated after we were done enjoying each others bodies. "Then let's go get lunch carino." I say seductively. He pretends to swoon and I laugh. "Come." He giggles and a half carry the idiot there. "I love you oh, so much!" He cries. "Better than Annabeth will ever be!" He shrieks as she walks past him. "You little piece of SHIT! TURNING MY BOYFRIEND INTO A SLUTTY,ANNOYING,IDIOTIC,JERK!" She cried as she stormed off. "I'm not a slut," He mumbles. "I've only had sex with Nico?" I could see his confusion. "Come carino,lunch won't be there forever!" We laughed together as we walked off. It was when we ended up at the pavilion that I realized just how weird people could be. Jason had a cake, Leo ahead candles, and Hazel had presents. "Um?" Perc asked. "What's this?" Everybody laughed. "You're in love, aren't you?' Clarisse cackled. "Oh shit!" Percy cried. He grabbed my arm and half dragged me to the beach and shoved me in. He dove in after me. He pulled me down and created an air bubble and kissed me. His tongue was wet and warm inside of my mouth and I moaned. "I love you,carino." I whispered seductively in his ear. "I love you too my Dove." He whispered back. I giggled as we slowly started to strip. I kept moaning as his tongue and hands roamed my naked body. "Aren I supposed to do that to you?" I asked. He giggled then whined. "You can't always be The plesurer!" He started sucking my cock. "Ah!" I cried. He touched himself and we soon came together. "Let's go back to my cabin?" I suggest. "Sonds good to me!" He replied.

When I awoke percy was making something. "What's that?" I ask. "Oh just our rings." He replies. "Huh?" I look at him. "To show everyone that we are a couple!" I smile. "Did i ever tell you how much I love you?" He giggles. "Yes, but I still appreciate th love!" I laugh. "I love you!" We sat together as our lips press against the others. "I love you carino." I say. "I love you my Dove!" Percy replies. We laugh together and it feels so good to laugh with him! "Let's make twins?!" Percy cries. "Now lets slow Down!"

Authors note: Sorry for not updating! I got so busy! Please review! I think this chapter was good it might not be that great! I rote it on different days!


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! So,thanks to a certain follower and reviewer, I'm making Annabeth move on from Percy. You'll see what I mean. HEHE! And I have an idea for another PJaTO & HoO series story! Let me know in the reviews who should be the couples. Gay and straight. Threesomes or just twosomes?

Annabeth's POV

Percy could be an idiot sometimes. First he got knocked up, now from what I was hearing they were having twins. "How?" We all asked together. "I prayed to Aphrodite and se made it all possible!" Percy shrieked. "Oh brother." Reyna whispered. When they were done telling us their good news, we all left to get breakfast. I saw Reyna walking away with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong Reyna?" She jumps and nearly chops my head off with her sword. "Sorry Annabeth! You scared me!" We laughed. "So, are you okay?" She looks down. "I just wish I could be as happy as Percy right now." I smiled and I don't know why. "Well why don't we talk about it in the Bellona cabin I made for you and your sister when she came to visit!" Reyna smiled. "I'd like that." So we walked off to her cabin, not even realizing that we were holding hands.

Percy's POV

Percy looked down at both his and Nico's hands. they both had matching rings on. They were both on their left ring finger. They had a silver platform, with onyx and sapphire rapping around in a braid formation on top. There was a nine carot diamond on top. "Aren't they lovely?" Percy asked. "Yes carino,just like you." I blushed and turned away. That's when I heard Annabeth's distinct giggle, I knew what it sounded like cause I'd fallen in love with it in a way. "Reyna, you're so sweet! Stop! You're way to good for me!" Annabeth giggled. "You know you like it!" Reyna teased. I gasped. "What in the!" They both turned and gasped. Annabeth was holding Reyna's hand, and Reyna was kissing Annabeth's Free hand. "Uh? I can gladly come back!" I shriek as I grab Nico's hand and drag him away. I drag him into his cabin and sigh. "What the fuck was that?!" He shrieks. "I really don't know, maybe we should ask them tomorrow?" I suggest. "No!" He snaps. "They're probably already embarrassed enough!" He yelled. "Hey, baby, I'm sorry if I hurt you! That was never my intensions!" I looked at him. "How much do you love me?" He looks at me quizically. "What?" "Just answer my damned question!" He jumps back startled. "Very very much!" He squeaks. I start crying and run out towards the beach. "I'm so sorry my Dove!" And with that I dive into the ocean.

Reyna's POV

I was sooooooo embarrassed. They caught me and Annabeth having a little fun! I just hope no body finds out. "Hey, Reyna?" I jumped at the sound of Annabeth"s voice. "Hey. What are you doing up so early?" She giggled. "I came to see you, my precious!" We both laugh. "I love you oh so much!" She stopped what she was doing. Then she smiled, "I love you too!" She replied. I smiled. For once after Jason, I was really truly happy.

Percy's POV

As I walked into the big house I heard my friends talking. "We must hold our ground! Never to return Percy to them! It's suicide!" That was Leo. "I agree!" Jason said. "He's our friend, and our family!" Then I walked in and they all stopped talking. "What are you guys talking about?" Suddenly, I was whisked away into darkness.

"HEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPPPP!" I cried. "Shhhhh! They'll hear you!" That was Nico's voice! "Nico!" I tackled him and we landed in an abandoned house. "This place is scary! Me and Bia don't like it!" Nico looked at me confused. "Who's Bia?" I giggled. "The nick name for our little girl! I decided to name her after Bianca!" His face paled. I looked at him and realized that he was crying. "Joy!" He said. "Tears of joy!" We hugged and he refused to let me go for the rest of the night.

When I awoke Nico was looking down at me and his hand was on my stomach. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" I giggled. "Love ya!" Nico turned. "Diddo!" I smiled. "So, what do you want to eat?" I looked at him. "Chocolate ice cream, and chocolate donuts!" He laughed. "One weird breakfast to make my lover happy coming up!" I couldn't stop laughing at him! 'That's why I love you!" He turned. "That's why I love you too!" Then he shoved me playfully to the floor and started tickling me.

Nico's POV

I was surprised that Percy hadn't asked where we were. Probably a good thing, because we were in fathers palace. "Sorry dad!" Hades looked down on me. "Don't be, now I just might get to know the idiotic boy that my dumb son knocked up!" That's when I heard a loud crash and saw my father all the way on the other side of the throne room halfway through a wall. I giggled. "JACKSON!" Percy blushed, "It wasn't me sir! It was the baby! She doesn't like it when you insult both her mother and her father!" Percy's voice sounded feminine. He'd been sounding girly ever since he had gotten pregnant. "But if you become more likable I'm sure that she'll warm up to you!" He said that so cheerfully. Hades huffed. "You little-' "Hades, if you hurt my son, or his unborn child, I will kill you!" I jumped at Poseidon's voice. Hades just glared. "Bastard!" Poseidon laughed. "How's my favorite son and soon to be grandchild?" Poseidon asked kindly, the wrinkles around his eyes wrinkling even more. "Very good father! Thanks for asking! She's says hi!" Percy pointed to his stomach. "Tell her I said hello back." Percy laughed. "So, Nico. I think we both agree that Percy and the baby aren't the safest here?" I nodded. "Come to the palace. If he tries to say no I'm sure Aphrodite will poke that nosey nose of hers into it!" We all laughed.

(Break)

When we got to the throne room Aphrodite was giggling like a little girl. "Oh so sweet!" She cried. Poseidon led us off to a separate room. It was a miniature house. One bedroom plus a nursery, a kitchen with granite counter tops, a living room with a seventy five inch flat screen T.V. And a lovely bed. A little sea surrounding it, with a canopy and black sheets. On the sheets were a beautiful screech owl, and a horse with both of our fathers symbols on them. "It's gorgeous!" We cry together. "Sleep tight children!" And with that we are left alone. Percy plops down on the bed. "She loves it! I love it!" I plop down beside it. "We all love it Percy. Me, you, and our little girl Bianca Maria Jackson."

Authors note: Which name sounds better: Paige, or Penelope? Let me know in your reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! So, we left off on a very sweet moment between Percy, Nico and their unborn baby girl Bianca. Now, everything's going to be explained to Percy about why they are there. Plus this chapter is going to be my longest so far. I'm aiming for at least 2,000+ words. If I don't would someone please let me know, thanks! Enjoy this chapter, I think you'll like it very much!

Nico's POV

I awoke to a sound much like vomiting. Percy! I ran into the bathroom to see him vomiting up last nights turkey roast. "Ugh," I turned up my nose at the smell. "Awful, aren't I?" He asks. "No! You just might not be at your best right now." He was laughing at me and I was laughing at myself. "Sorry, that came out wrong!" He just grinned. "I probably would've said the same thing." I helped him up, and handed him a washcloth. "Go take a shower!" He giggled. "Only if you join me!" I turned and ran. He was laughing his head off. "Nico di Angelo is scared of his lover vomiting all over him!" He teased. "Shut up!" He kept laughing at me, of course, I was laughing with him.

Luke's POV

"My Lord, I am terribly sorry," "For what you piece of shit! For losing Perseus Jackson! I knew there were risks to bringing you back and hiring you! FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO ME!" I bowed. "Yes, my Lord!" I turned and ran out of the throne room. As I fled I heard a voice. It sounded like Percy's. I walked into that room and saw something beautiful. Percy and Nico holding their newborn baby in their arms. Of course I knew that this was an image of their future, but it was lovely. "NO!' I cried. "I will NOT bring him back to you! I will do everything in my will power to protect them and their little girl!" And with that, I fled.

The ones who claim Percy's their prince POV

"Father!" Peter cried. "Percy's my twin! Sally doesn't know she had triplets. Two boys and one girl. All look alike." Thorn looked down at him. 'I'm not your father boy! Poseidon is! And Perseus Jackson is our prince and will be returned by Friday!" His voice boomed across the large mansion. "But father! That's in two days! Chiron won't hand him over! And from what I heard the gods are keeping him, Nico and their little girl safe in a house on Mount Olympus!" Thorn looked down. "Get your twin brother and bring him home! I will Iris message your sister!" Peter bowed. "Perter is rising Thorn, we need Percy, Penelope, and myself to stop Perter from rising!" Thorn nodded. "Get him, NOW!" Peter scampered away.

Percy's POV

"Why am I here?" I ask. "Percy, you, Nico and your unborn child are here because people are looking for you." Poseidon's voice echoed through the throne room. "Why are they looking for me?" He sighed. "Because you and two others are the only ones that can stop a new threat of darkness from destroying the world." I let that sink in. "You are their prince. You, and only you, can be the third key to destroy a dark being called Perter." I looked up. "I will destroy him if I half too!" I cry. "NO!" Poseidon yells. "You are pregnant and this requires all your strength and energy! It could kill the baby!" I stand up, my legs wobbling. They don't want to hold me up much longer. "I'm sure that she'd understand father. Is it worth it letting the world get destroyed just because one demigod son of the big three is pregnant!" Poseidon jumps back, hurt clearly stated in his eyes. "NO!" I cry. "No it is not! So I won't let it hold me back!" I then storm out of the throne room, tears rushing down my cheeks.

Nico comes in later with chocolate chip cookies. "Go away!" I say, my voice muffled by the pillow my head was facing down in. "Now, now, there is no reason to be upset. Ok actually there is but! I think what you said was very noble and I'm proud of you!" I look up. "Shut the fuck up!" He smiles. "What ever you say ma'lady!" I throw a pillow at him and he ducks. "Jerk!" I snap. "Baby!" I throw another.

Annabeth's POV

Reyna's lips were warm against hers. "Reyna?" She looks up, "Yes?" I gulp down my fear. "Are we- are we- are we, _gay?" _I ask. She shakes her head. "Maybe, but I think that we are both bisexual." I nod my head in agreement. "You're right! I think we are bi!" She laughs. "Can we finish making out?" I giggle. "Annabeth! Chiron needs you, NOW!" That was Jason. "FUCK!" Cries Reyna. "It's ok! We can continue later!" She sighs. "What ever makes you happy makes me happy." I smile. "Thanks babe!" We walk out holding hands and everybody stares. Jason stats clapping like an idiot and he eventually convinces the crowd to join in. "What a lovely lovely couple!" He says in a rich boy kind of way. "So pure, so pure!" We start laughing. "Glad to lighten the mood. Now, Percy is safe on Olympus, but he has made demands that he wants to destroy some dark demon from hell called Perter. He won't do anything else until we have agreed. By we, we mean his mom, Paul, Chiron, Rachel, the seven, plus Nico, Calypso, Reyna, and the gods." I sigh. "Seaweed brain's getting himself into a lot of trouble." Everybody nods in agreement. "Lets get to work!"

Percy was going to fight. That's how the vote ended. "Percy you'll get yourself killed!" He smiled and pressed his hand against my cheek. "I love you Annabeth." His lips pressed against my gently and warmly. He pulled away, hopped on Blackjack and flew away. He's been gone for two hours and we were all going crazy. "WHAT THE F*** IS TAKING HIM SO F***ING LONG!" Screamed Nico. I rested my hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy Nico. He won't be back for awhile." Chiron gave him sleeping medication and we all went to sleep shortly after midnight.

Penelope's POV

I couldn't wait to see my little triplet brother! According to Thorn I was first, Peter was second, and Percy was third. Percy was the youngest. I'd seen pictures of him and mom and they looked so happy together. "I cant wait to see him!" Cried Peter into my ear. "Peter! That's my ear!" I said, playfully pushing him into the shark tank. "AAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed. "You idiot! Your a damned son of Poseidon! Stop being a wimp!" He struggled out and bitch slapped me. "BITCH!" He yelled running away as I began to chase him.

Percy's POV

When he arrived, he was shocked. What the heck?! Was this some kind of lame joke? This girl that looked a lot like a female version of Percy was strangling a boy that looked just like Percy. "Heelp!" He cried. I shot a wave of water at the girl and she fell. I caught her in my arms sand then she hit me as hard as she could in my crotch. "Ow!" I cried. "Oops, sorry!" She said that sarcastically and ran off. "Bitch!" I snapped. The boy jumped down and held out his hand. "Hi!" He said cheerfully. "I'm Peter! Nice to meet you!" He Shook my hand like a madman than dragged me away and into a throne room bigger than three Olympus throne rooms. "Um? Are you okay?" He looks at me. "I'm just glad that I can finally meet my twin brother! Or is it triplet?" He looked very upset and confused. "Hey little bros! We need to go see Thorn and let him know about Percy so he doesn't destroy the camps." Peter nodded. "You're right! Safety first!" Man these guys were weird! I was dragged into the throne room, each kid holding one of my arms. It felt as though they were fighting over me. It was huge. It's walls were made of a deep blue stone, with the gods sitting in their chairs in a U shape. I was in awe. They had a tall statue of Poseidon, and many paintings of me and my mother. Plus many pictures. "What the-" "Father- I mean Thorn wanted to get to know his other prince, so he watched you and your mother with curiosity. I admit though, stalking your kingdoms prince is kind of creepy!" He laughed. "Now come, your highness. To thy royal chambers!" I smiled. I really felt at home here.

Nico's POV

Oh! Where was his carino! "Where is he!?" He snapped. "Nico, man, calm down. He'll be back when he's back." I nodded. "You're right you're right. I should just calm down." I shook my head. "I just have a strange feeling that's nagging at me." Annabeth walked in. "Chiron! We have some very very **_very_**bad news!" Chiron turned to look at her. He cocked one of his eyebrows. "It's about Percy. They've been attacked!"

Leo rushed to prepare the Argo II. "This is not as easy as it looks!" He cries. I rush in to help him and in ten minutes it's up and running beautifully and we are on our way. "How long till we reach Percy!?" I ask. "Not to too long. Probably only twenty minutes tops!" I glare at him. "LEO! WE NEED TO BE THERE NOW!" He jump back startled by my anger. Later everybody told me the look in my eyes was that of a frightened animal. "Get us there NOW!" Leo nods his head wildly then rushes to the helm and starts moving around like crazy. In five minutes we were there and Leo was panting like a dog. The place was huge, and under attack. I could see those new monsters that looked like furies, except pink and leathery, bald, and they had ape fangs poking out of their mouths. They had three sets of wings and at the point on each wing there was a sharp black spike. "AHH!" I heard someone that sounded a lot like Percy cry. I ran in that direction but was interrupted when a girl that looked like a female Percy bumped into me. "Run!" she cried. "You'll get yourself killed!" I glared at her. "I'm looking for my boyfriend Percy!" She looked at me. "Come!" She commands and we follow her into a giant throne room where a boy that looks like Percy is lying. A man kneels over him. "Peter!" He yelled. Wake up! Wake up my boy wake up!" Peter started moving. "Percy! We must find Percy!" Then, the ground and walls all around started o shake and to tremble, a mighty roar erupting from the ground. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" It screamed. "TRY TO DESTROY ME! YOU CAN'T EVEN PROTECT YOUR BABY IF YOU TRY!" The voice cackled. It was like a male Gaea talking. My ears rang and I heard a scream. Percy's scream. I ran but Jason grabbed my arm. "How dare you think you can hurt my friends!" Percy cries. I can see him being flown up to the mass of darkness on a hurricane. "Leave them alone!" I say a bright flash, then everything went dark.

Percy's POV

He had his sword aimed at the beast called Perter. Thorn had explained that his name was Percy and Peter combined. And that he had a twin named Repter who was pure. Perter killed his brother out of anger and was put to sleep by a special sword. A silver blade with a gold handle. Jewels of all kinds surrounding it. But, there was a jewel on both sides that was an oval shape. It was 3D and was a mixture of all jewels combined. That was the only sword that could destroy Perter, and right now Percy was wielding it. He rose it up over his shoulders and struck down on Perter. A sharp cry a pain rolled over the valley shaking it and creating giant cracks in the ground. It cried out, then collapsed. When Percy landed he looked down at it, him. A young boy about Percy's age was lying on his said. His eyes were full of hatred and sadness. He knelt down and looked at him. Perter turned. "Thank you." He said. "For saving me, now I can rise to heaven and be with my younger twin brother Repter." He started glowing and I looked away. When the light dimmed down and I turned to look at the spot where he was, there was nothing but a dagger, a backpack, and the rest of Annabeth's things. And when I looked up I saw Every demigod that had died since I was twelve. I turned and saw Nico gapping at his sister. Slowly his feet moved till they were in an embrace. "I love you sis!" Nico cried. "I love you too baby brother!" They refused to let go of each other. Chiron clopped up to me. "Perseus, are you okay?" I smiled. "Yeah Chiron, I'm feeling fan freaking tastic!" Chiron smiled and we all traveled back to camp half blood on busses, the Argo II, and in cars. "I love my life!" I said as my mother and Paul squeezed me tightly in a bear hug.

Authors note: Hey guys! So this story is finished. But, I'm making a sequel to it so stay tuned. It will include Percy's future and everybody's life, so don't get upset. I might not be on for a while because my internets down, but I really hope you guys love my story and in the reviews or comments write down Ideas that you would like to see in the sequel. Thank you for reading this story and thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites. Thanks and stay tuned for the sequel!


End file.
